


Massage

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Sex After a Massage, Sex in a Spa, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #19: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Kinky massage / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

"Mmmhh," Ivan groaned as Alfred's strong hards smoothed over his back, grabbing and squeezing with just the right pressure. The chubbier of the two lay sprawled under Alfred, the thin man smiling as he worked out the kinks in Ivan's back from where he straddled him. " 'Feels nice."

"You like that, big guy?" Alfred teased, gnawing on his lower lip when Ivan groaned happily under him, his cute nose rubbed into an elbow when the man shifted his head. Ivan was so soft and big under Alfred's practiced hands, the gentle music of the spa and dim lights adding to the sensual atmosphere. "You're so tense…"

"Work has been stressful," the man sighed, letting out a meek grunt when Alfred worked around his neck, the strong movements so soothing and relaxing. "I should come here more…"

"Mm, a hardworking man like you definitely needs to-" Alfred cut off, dragging his hands down Ivan's spine and smiling at the way the pudge squished out in front of his fingers. He leaned in close, laying out his body over Ivan's. "-release all of this tension…"

Ivan cracked open an eye, the lashes heavy with bliss and dazed curiosity as he regarded Alfred's sly smirk. Alfred ran his pink tongue across his lips, slowly starting to grind into the small of Ivan's back as the man under him let out another short groan. "I'm really very good… What do you say, big guy? Why don't I help you…  _enjoy your body_  a little…"

Ivan seemed pleased with the idea, sitting up on the reclining table when Alfred slid down from his oiled and silky smooth back. Alfred sucked in a breath, wanting to savor the flush on Ivan's cheeks when he realized Alfred was staring at his lumpy curves and chubby chest and the dipping flesh the blanket hid away. "You are sure…?"

"Very, oh," Alfred moaned, dropping to his knees when Ivan swung his legs over the side of the table, the privacy blanket slipping to reveal the engorged and hardened cock that swelled as much as Ivan's belly did. Alfred reached out, fitting himself between the squishy, squeezing thighs as he immediately got to work. He massaged his client with lips and tongue, making Ivan groan and whimper even louder than he had been before. "Ooh, I kept thinking about what you were packing, when your blanket slipped earlier, now look at me, hot and bothered for a paying customer…."

"I do not mind so much," Ivan murmured between panting huffs of pleasure, Alfred not giving him a reply as his relaxed mouth slid down Ivan's thick shaft. "You are -mmhhh-, very skilled…"

* * *

"Lie back," Alfred gasped when he popped off of Ivan's cock, a lust-glazed look in his eyes as he stood, hands pressing Ivan to the bed. The man complied, whimpering when Alfred tweaked and rubbed his pert nipples, body sensitive from the touching and dutiful attention Alfred praised him with. "You're so soft, even like this…"

"Ah-" Ivan gasped a little louder now, Alfred's mouth clamped and sucking on him as that strong hand slid up and down his erection. The big man whimpered, Alfred mounting the table with practiced ease, watching as the oil tube lid's flipped open. The blonde slickened his hands before bending to Ivan once more, latching onto his neck as he nimbly laid himself to the curve of Ivan's enticing flesh.

"Relax," Alfred cooed, either to Ivan or himself as he hurriedly working his ass open, feeling Ivan's hard cock rub gently against his bubble butt. The two both groaned, each oiled up and slippery as Alfred continuously ground on Ivan, mouthing his humming neck until a light redish-purple mark blossomed there.

"Y-you," Ivan started, before gasping, Alfred raising himself before pushing down, the table creaking slightly as he forced Ivan's cock to enter him.

"O-oh,  _oooh_ , yesssss," the horny man groaned, rolling and grinding his hips down in the best way Ivan had ever experienced. "Ohhh, you feel so good in me, mmm…!"

Alfred splay his hands on Ivan's belly, kneading the soft rolls there to give him better leverage, seating himself fully after a few thrusts to glide up Ivan's chest, swirling the sides of the warm flesh before picking his pace up again, alternating between pleasuring himself and rubbing Ivan down. His client groaned and rolled his head back, lying limply on the table as Alfred had his way with his body and cock, letting the blond do whatever he pleased to satisfy them both.


End file.
